


Bulletproof Cupid

by nowherelinnea



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Silver, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Fighting, Fluff, Foul Language, Gay Sex, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Overcoming Internalized Homophobia, Rough Sex, Top!Gold, bottom!gold, top!Silver, use of homophobic slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherelinnea/pseuds/nowherelinnea
Summary: Storie che ruotano attorno alla vita di due ragazzi testardi e incasinati; sulle note dei Placebo, una storia difficile e dolorosa.(Preciousmetalshipping, post!canon)raccolta di os | rating variabile | internalized homophobia | stesso canon della mia one shot "Exit Wounds" | giuro che ci saranno anche momenti allegri | forse





	1. Lost without a clue (36 degrees)

**Author's Note:**

> [Pwp che avevo promesso un sacco di tempo fa, potete leggerla come stand-alone, ma è un sequel diretto di Exit Wounds]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pwp che avevo promesso un sacco di tempo fa, potete leggerla come stand-alone, ma è un sequel diretto di Exit Wounds]

Il telefono squillò durante il suo weekend libero. Aveva gli occhi gonfi come due palloni per la prolungata visione della tv, e quasi gli sembrò di spostare due vecchi massi quando si decise a distogliere lo sguardo dalla soap che stava guardando - proprio ora che Germana si era suicidata, sotto gli occhi sconcertati e addolorati di Gonzalo - per fissarlo sull'aggeggio infernale, che vibrava e lampeggiava sul tavolino da caffè accanto ai suoi piedi incrociati. Il volto gioviale di una diciottenne, volontaria alla Pensione che gestiva poco fuori Fiordoropoli (già, gestiva, non che lo avesse voluto; la coppia gli aveva detto tu non cerchi il successo, ma il successo cerca te! prima di partire per Hoenn per festeggiare il ritiro), gli fece provare una fitta di fastidio tale che al posto di ignorarla dovette risponderle per dirle che che diavolo, Sarah, ho il fine settimana libero! LIBERO DAL LAVORO! È vietato chiamarmi perché siete un branco di incapaci! . Adesso capiva la vecchia megera che gli aveva fatto da mentore; quando sei il capo, fatichi a capire se sei lì per prenderti cura dei Pokémon o dei collaboratori.

 

Silver rientrò nel suo appartamento di Smeraldopoli per trovare Gold in piedi nel salotto, intento a rimproverare qualcuno per telefono per non aver reso possibile la distinzione tra i due stradannatissimi Ditto prima che iniziassero a trasformarsi.

Dal balcone spalancato alle loro spalle entravano gli ultimi raggi di sole, insieme alla cocente aria estiva; Silver lavorava come assistente veterinario in un rifugio Pokémon, e aveva passato l'intera giornata a salvare un Meowth dalla fossa in cui era caduto, per poi tirare fuori vermi dalla ferita che aveva sul cranio. La sera prima, un Pidgey che si era schiantato contro un albero lo aveva tenuto in piedi fino alle due di notte nonostante il giorno dopo avesse il turno mattutino, e quel pomeriggio aveva avuto solo il tempo di farsi una doccia e mangiare qualcosa per strada prima di andare a lezione. Sottopagato, sfruttato e lungi dalle vacanze estive.

Lasciò il corvino nel salotto e si diresse in camera, evitando il borsone con il cambio di vestiti che Gold si portava dietro quando lo raggiungeva da Fiordoropoli, e si concesse il sollievo di togliersi i jeans che lo riscaldavano in modo indicibile. Si sdraiò un istante sul letto per lasciar respirare un po' la pelle quando, mentre fissava il soffitto, si accorse dei passi di Gold che lo raggiungevano. Persino il suo modo di camminare era petulante.

"Non capiscono il significato di week end libero" fece quest'ultimo, entrando nella stanza.

"Questa sera siamo in pizzeria con Blue e gli altri", esordì il fulvo, lanciandogli uno dei suoi sguardi privi di significati.

"Ha-ah" rispose infastidito Gold. Non solo nessuno voleva ascoltarlo lamentarsi, doveva pure sorbirsi quell'espressione da pesce lesso!  
Silver tornò a fissare il soffitto.  
"Sono esausto"  
Si levò con un colpo di reni, e il momento dopo le sue labbra erano su quelle di Gold, più per abitudine che altro. Gold ghignò.

"Gay" fece, scansandosi e guardando il rosso negli occhi. Non era malizia, quella che brillava nelle sue iridi argentee, ma un qualcosa di curioso che gli mandò a fuoco i lombi. Silver gli fece segno di sedersi sul bordo del materasso, per poi accomodarsi in ginocchio sul pavimento, fra le sue gambe. Afferrò il suo pene attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloncini che portava, sentendolo indurirsi velocemente nel suo palmo; Gold notò le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi, estremamente vistose sulle gote scottate dal sole.  
"Niente boxer?" fece il rosso.  
Gold sbuffò una mezza risata. "e che sono, francese?!"  
Silver tirò l'elastico dei pantaloncini, l'erezione scura e venosa gli fece aumentare la salivazione: ogni volta si chinava fra le gambe di Gold con fin troppo trasporto.  
"Gay", lo sfotté lui, "disse Gold mentre se lo faceva succhiare da un altro"  
Le sue labbra carnose sfiorarono appena il glande prima che la lingua bollente scorresse per tutta la lunghezza. I pantaloncini giacevano abbandonati attorno alle caviglie di Gold, e le dita sottili del fulvo scorsero sulle sue cosce muscolose e bronzee per stuzzicarlo; Gold lasciò un respiro che non sapeva di star trattenendo. Le tette saranno sicuramente belle, ma nessuno sa succhiare un cazzo meglio di chi ne ha uno. La via per il cuore di Gold passava probabilmente per il suo pisello, e con una bocca del genere era ovvio che Silver gli fosse entrato sottopelle - d'altronde, non era un mistero che la loro relazione fosse strettamente legata al sesso.  
Erano troppo virili per abbracciarsi teneramente e sussurrarsi promesse d'amore eterno dopo il sesso. Una volta, dopo averlo fatto, Gold aveva chiesto a Silver: Cos'è che ti piace di me?, eh... aveva risposto lui, dandogli la schiena come se fosse la mossa più intelligente da fare quando non hai le mutande addosso, È il carisma, non è vero?. Sì, Gold, il carisma. Dormi.  
Silver gemette leggermente quando il suo naso affondò tra i peli pubici del ragazzo e i suoi occhi argentei si levarono per fissarlo negli occhi: voleva provocarlo. Succhiò per alcuni istanti mentre si staccava, un filo trasparente di saliva connetteva le sue labbra rosee all'erezione dell'altro; poi si riavvicinò, stuzzicandolo, senza mai sfiorarlo, respirando piano per poi far scorrere la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, scendere giù, succhiare un testicolo, e premere le dita proprio lì dove piaceva a lui, per farlo sospirare. Gold strinse morbidi capelli fulvi, comandava i movimenti fluidi di Silver e la sua mente era riempita dall'eccitazione bruciante e i suoni dolci delle labbra del ragazzo sul suo membro, della sua gola e del suo respiro bollente. Silver giocava con il suo piacere, lo spingeva al limite, lì in alto dove l'aria era rarefatta, e poi lo lasciava a perdere quota lentamente, il respiro che ricominciava a scorrere nei suoi polmoni e la realtà che riprendeva forma attorno a lui. Era una sfida, era sesso fatto per il piacere di farlo, essere libero di spalancare le gambe e lasciare che qualcuno gli purificasse il corpo da tutto quel veleno, dalle insicurezze, dallo stress; erano ore e ore tra le mani di qualcuno capace di amarlo in qualunque modo fosse possibile amare; come un fratello, come un amico, come un amante, come un idolo. Gold sapeva non si sarebbe mai stancato di Silver, di quell'aura intensa che emanava, di quello sguardo calmo, dell'attenzione con la quale aveva imparato come farlo impazzire con il suo tocco; instancabile, dedicato, gentile e forte, crudele, innamorato, maschile.

Gold si sentiva fluttuare. Con una nota di autoironia, si disse che era ridicolo quanto fosse facile spingerlo fuori dall'underground depressivo della sua mente.

Osservò il volto del ragazzo e gli fece cenno di rialzarsi: dopo un istante, le loro labbra erano unite nel primo bacio degno di essere chiamato tale da quando aveva messo piede a Smeraldopoli quel fine settimana. Sapeva di sesso e di un carico di sentimenti troppo grande e vario per trovare le parole per descriverlo; le lingue si intrecciavano e i denti mordevano, mentre la voglia cresceva nei loro corpi, e Gold afferrò improvvisamente la maglietta nera di Silver dall'orlo per sfilargliela, mormorandogli all'orecchio: "Tocca a me stavolta, dolcezza, non sai che voglia che ho di scoparti."

Silver si lasciò condurre sul letto. Gold afferrò il lubrificante dal cassetto e sfilò i boxer al ragazzo; lasciò cadere qualche goccia di lubrificante sul suo stomaco piatto, e intanto la sua mente già correva a mille, sballottolandolo tra le sue personali fantasie e i ricordi di quel corpo che lo dominava, che si sottometteva, che si irrigidiva e che si rilassava, ogni muscolo scolpito perfettamente nella carne bianca, ogni movimento bellissimo e amabile, il suo respiro che accelerava mentre giocava a toccarlo lì proprio dove lui voleva di più, senza mai però soddisfarlo abbastanza, lasciando quel sospiro di teso sollievo a danzare sulle sue labbra rosse.  
Per qualche strano motivo in quei momenti pensava a quando aveva capito di volersi scopare il suo migliore amico, avevano sedici anni ed era estate, erano appena fuori Fiordoropoli e Silver si era abbassato sulle ginocchia per prendere un tappo di bottiglia; era stato solo un istante, quello in cui aveva intravisto il suo petto tonico attraverso lo scollo della canotta, aveva sentito il suo corpo riscaldarsi e qualcosa dentro di lui fremere, conosceva quella piacevole frustrazione che provava in mezzo alle gambe, quell'eccitazione che muoveva le acque del suo animo e della sua mente sottoforma di semplice voglia fisica. Ed era quella curiosità proibita che aveva spesso fomentato le sue notti sole e che tormentava i suoi pensieri nei momenti più inopportuni, era quella stessa curiosità che ancora adesso gli faceva battere il cuore di voglia.

Poco tempo ci volle e finalmente poté penetrarlo, ogni centimetro dentro bruciava la sua pelle e lo faceva fremere, stringeva Silver, sottomesso da quel sentimento enorme, i loro cuori palpitanti vicinissimi ed entrambi sapevano che quelli erano i momenti più felici che avrebbero mai vissuto insieme. Erano due anime gemelle che per sentirsi complete avrebbero dovuto fondersi, ma mentre Gold sospirava di piacere a neanche un centimetro dal suo orecchio, con la fronte tra i cuscini, Silver un po' sapeva che non sarebbe durato per sempre e che quando avrebbero bruciato nel fuoco tutto quello che avevano l'unica cosa che sarebbe rimasta sarebbe stata questa, il ricordo del sesso quando ancora la dose era abbastanza, prima che il corpo si abituasse e la droga smettesse di funzionare come avrebbe dovuto, e la crisi d'astinenza li mandasse ai pazzi perché una dose più forte non c'era; e cavolo gli bruciavano gli occhi, e il cuore doleva e le sue unghie graffiavano la schiena dell'uomo a cui di più teneva, la cui mano stringeva forte la sua erezione, e completava l'immagine del perfetto masochista emotivo, e gli dava la sensazione di essere fatto di gelatina.  
"Gold" fece in avvertimento, e lui accellerò il movimento della sua mano, e anche i suoi fianchi lo sbattevano più intensamente, e quel dolore che lo faceva sanguinare al centro del petto era così forte da essere piacevole; Silver, di fronte a Gold era sempre sconfitto, era una minuscola entità succube della sua energia distruttiva, si sarebbe disintegrato nella tempesta, e neanche gli importava tanto perché il ritmo era sempre più serrato e il suo corpo sempre più rigido, in equilibrio appena prima di cadere, e la voce di Gold si faceva sentire, quei gemiti maschili, sommessi, che gli facevano girare la testa così forte che-  
Oddio. Silver era teso come un arco, la sua testa era annebbiata, tutto quello che contava era l'orgasmo che lo sconquassava, lo lasciava silenzioso vittima del piacere pulsante e Gold che usciva di colpo, veniva gemendo sul suo ventre; la loro fronti unite, gli occhi bassi in mezzo ai loro corpi bollenti, incuranti dell'aria estiva, avvolti in quella bolla perfetta, i loro muscoli ancora tesi, il respiro che lavava via la lussuria dai loro polmoni, gentile scorreva dentro di loro e li alleggeriva un po' del fardello che dovevano portare, di quei sentimenti problematici e del loro comportamento testardo, del dolore e della tranquillità che avevano e avrebbero vissuto.


	2. My behavior's hard to understand, when I'm like a phone with no connection - but I'm still doin' all I can (Hold On to Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver ha dubbi sul suo rapporto con Gold e quando ad una festa incontra il suo ex, finisce per combinare un disastro. Per la prima volta, Gold si ritrova a non avere il destino della propria relazione con Silver nel palmo della mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche mese dopo gli eventi del capitolo precedente, Lost without a clue)  
> Avvisi: implied mild drug abuse and illegal activities | kinda abusive relationships - but It's just these assholes way to deal w/ shit | veeeeery mild violence(???) | foul language

Gli aveva detto di aver “bisogno di una pausa” come se fossero una coppia di quattordicenni. Gold sapeva che questa storia della pausa era tutta una stronzata che si dicevano le coppiette mentalmente immature per illudersi di non star mettendo fine alla loro stupida relazione. Gold aveva ventidue anni ed un sacco di problemi nella testa ed il suo migliore amico barra scopamico barra qualcosa-di-indefinito-che-è-meglio-non-definire gli aveva detto di avere bisogno di spazio.  
Certo Silver era strano e spariva per mesi interi con la scusa di doversi allenare quando Gold sapeva benissimo che aveva semplicemente bisogno di time-out dalle convenzioni sociali e che i posti sperduti erano la sua comfort-zone, dato che era cresciuto come una specie di Mowgly nella giungla dei tempi moderni.   
Gold si era detto che fosse uno di quei casi, solo che non lo era perché Silver a quella festa stava socializzando (per quanto potesse socializzare uno che dice ventisette parole contate al giorno come se avesse il limite di parole da usare e dopodiché non potesse più parlare) e l’unica distanza che sembrava star cercando era quella tra di lui e sé stesso. Ora Gold, non è che fosse stupido e non avesse la minima idea di come funzionassero le relazioni, ma era stato convinto che quella che aveva con Silver stesse andando abbastanza bene – per entrambi.  
L’anno scorso aveva fatto l’errore di concentrarsi troppo su sé stesso per poi scaricare Silver come se avesse la peste, ma adesso le cose sembravano andare bene! Si vedevano una volta a settimana quando i loro impegni permettevano e Gold si sforzava di fare quelle cose che a Silver piacevano – tipo dormire insieme o portargli le sue adorate M&M’s anche se lui non gliele aveva chieste. Ed invece, il bastardo, era arrivato ed era stato tutto il tempo tipo “owwwww non lo so, sai, ho bisogno di spazio per pensare, nonononono non parlarmi gne gne gne” (e probabilmente Silver era stato più conciso e meno effemminato e col suo solito tono apatico e senza fare versi da primate come nella testa di Gold), ma il fatto era che non gli aveva dato neanche un motivo, il bastardo! E come se non bastasse alla festa che Blue aveva organizzato, con gli invitati che lei aveva scelto -sì, perché lo odiava fino a quel punto- c’era anche un certo finocchio col tutu che Silver avrebbe dovuto odiare! Perché! Lo! Aveva! Scaricato! E invece nah, Silver e Brian erano in ottimi rapporti e Crystal si era avvicinata con un’espressione così tesa da far invidia a quella di un lama (o il corrispondente Pokémon di un lama) e aveva mugugnato: “perchéSilverstaparlandoconquelcoglione?”, così, senza spazi.  
Ora, Gold aveva ventidue anni e questi teatrini da quattordicenni gli davano il voltastomaco, sarebbe volentieri andato lì a spaccare quel naso che neanche Dante che Silver aveva (anche se in altri giorni non lo odiava così tanto, il suo naso) – e la cosa neanche gli conveniva perché anche se era fisicamente superiore a lui, Silver sapeva picchiare duro, e non voleva rischiare una concussione e la perdita degli incisivi superiori. Che poi, si chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto Brian nel remoto caso che Gold andasse davvero a calare un pugno sulla faccia di Silver – un tizio che si fa chiamare “Bree” (ma solo da Silver), come se fosse una specie di personificazione di un formaggio francese, sicuramente non era pericoloso.  
E Gold avrebbe anche fatto notare questa cosa a Crys, se non fosse che proprio “Bree” non si fosse voltato ed avesse iniziato a camminare verso di loro tutto sorridente, col suo bicchiere di plastica rossa in mano e Silver ed il suo sguardo omicidia che urlava “cattiva idea! Abortire la missione!” in qualunque modo lo si guardasse appresso. Insomma, era arrivato ed aveva abbracciato Crystal e le sue spalle tesissime, avevano parlato e Crystal gli aveva detto che “sì! Certamente verrò a vederti quando ti esibirai a Violapoli! Sai che mi piace la danza classica” mentre Silver faceva quella cosa da asociale che faceva sempre quando la situazione non gli conveniva – ovvero starsene lì con sguardo omicida e l’espressione da “mamma, voglio andare a casa! Uffa!” stampata in faccia. Brian lo aveva ignorato fino alla fine, poi Crystal, ovviamente, da buona amica qual’era, si era dileguata a salutare la sorella di un suo amico, come se fosse una cosa importante da fare proprio in quell’esatto momento, e Brian si era voltato verso di lui, guardandolo letteralmente dall’alto, visto che era alto quanto un palo della luce e altrettanto magro (sicuramente i leggins da finocchio che mostravano il suo pacco a tutto il pubblico mentre giocava a fare Billy Elliot sul palco gli stavano un incanto) e Silver adesso lo fissava con quello sguardo che prometteva sacrifici cruenti al signore oscuro se Brian non fosse uscito da quella situazione immediatamente.  
“Sei Gold, giusto? Ho sentito molto parlare di te” aveva detto ammiccandogli come l’ebete che era.  
“Io no” aveva risposto Gold, perché era sicuro che Brian in qualche modo sapesse del casino che aveva appena alzato Silver (magari si vedeva lontano un miglio, o magari Blue gli aveva detto di buttarsi visto che Silver voleva “spazio” e lei lo odiava a morte e voleva a tutti i costi che smettessero di vedersi), e stranamente la bocca di Brian si era arricciata in una smorfia di disgusto che rovinò la sua façade da principino ingenuo e immacolato. Silver ormai aspettava passivamente che la situazione cambiasse.  
“Certo” Brian aveva ripreso a sorridere, ma quell’hint demoniaco non era sparito dai suoi occhi blu “perché avresti dovuto?”.  
“Silver! Brian! Venite qua!”  
“Scusaci” aveva continuato lui, prendendo Silver per un braccio (Silver odiava essere trascinato e toccato in qualunque modo, eppure non si scrollò di dosso la mano) e si diresse verso Blue che li guardava allegra e ignorava del tutto la sua presenza.  
Se fosse stato un paio d’anni addietro, Gold sarebbe andato a calare una pioggia di pugni sulla faccia di Brian e avrebbe mandato a puttane la festa di Blue per vendetta, ma adesso le aspettative sociali che lo credevano “adulto” gli impedivano di andare ad ammazzare il tizio che aveva praticamente appena pisciato sul suo migliore amico per marchiare il territorio. Come se lui c’entrasse un cazzo, con Silver.  
Sospirò invece, e si passò una mano sotto al ciuffo notando come stesse sudando, Crystal lo guardava dall’altra parte del salotto accanto gente che non conosceva.  
Uscì in giardino nell’aria umida di novembre, tirò fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto che aveva comprato quella mattina; a sedici anni per cancellare i suoi problemi sniffava qualunque cosa Silver gli portasse. Avevano avuto un’adolescenza rocambolesca; Silver aveva fatto il corriere in un momento di depressione e miseria da cui non sapeva come tirarsi fuori, Gold cercava di mettere le mani su qualunque eccitante Silver avesse appresso perché era emotivamente costipato e non riusciva ad esternare i sentimenti autodistruttivi che ogni adolescente prova; questa cosa gli era costata il suo posto nella nazionale di Pokéathlon e da allora aveva smesso – anche se delle volte i media ancora parlavano degli strabilianti risultati che lui sedicenne aveva ottenuto senza sforzarsi poi neanche tanto. Adesso era un po’ più vecchio e capiva la pericolosità della droga, quindi si limitava alla buona, vecchia, cancerogena sigaretta.  
Dalla finestra semiaperta del salotto trapassava un alone di luce arancione ed il chiacchiericcio di quel ritrovo di giovani adulti tutti uguali ed un po’ hipster, e lui sentì di non farne parte. Brian e Silver adesso parlavano sul divano, il rosso era indecifrabile come al solito e guardava il collo della bottiglia di birra che teneva tra le mani mentre parlava, Brian sedeva a gambe larghe e le braccia poggiate all’indietro sullo schienale, proprio dietro le spalle di Silver. Gold si rese conto con un sospiro di essere geloso, e cazzo, era pure legittimo! Silver sapeva di essere importante per lui, glielo aveva detto lui chiaramente, ed era sceso a patti sull’essere attratto sia fisicamente che sentimentalmente a lui; aveva fatto una lunga strada per lui, avevano vissuto più anni insieme che da separati, ed ecco che Silver aveva di colpo dubbi e bisognava “spazio” e parlava amabilmente col suo ex, un ex che aveva camminato sul suo pavimento e dormito nel suo letto e lo aveva aiutato a scegliere tra uno dei tanti appartamentini arredati per studenti.  
Silver non era una persona adatta alle feste, Silver amava la quiete e l’intimità di un gruppo ristretto di amici; aveva quell’idea romantica di serata passata a fare cose senza pretese come giocare a carte (anche se quando succedeva andava tutto a puttane perché lui, Green e Gold finivano per allearsi e barare palesemente per far arrabbiare gli altri), o arrostire un po’ di carne in riva al fiume che passava in mezzo al Bosco Smeraldo. A Silver le feste non piacevano perché era un contesto instabile in cui passava dalla difficoltà del dover prestare attenzione a più persone che volevano parlargli all’essere solo e dover cercare di ritrovare una posizione in mezzo agli altri. Soprattutto, alle feste venivano un sacco di persone e gente che non avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi si incontrava, e cose che non dovevano essere viste venivano viste.  
Silver non aveva dubbi su quello che provasse per Gold, mai avrebbe potuto; ma continuava a chiedersi, è questa la vita che voglio vivere? E’ questa, con una persona che ha limiti spinosi che soffocano? E’ questa, con qualcuno che mi tratta costantemente come se fossi qualcuno da cui beneficiare senza dare nulla indietro? Tempo addietro Silver si era detto che avrebbe voluto Gold in qualunque modo gli si fosse offerta la possibilità di stargli vicino, ora si rendeva conto che i suoi bisogni e i suoi desideri non erano in simbiosi, e che mentre amava, e Cristo, se l’amava!, Gold, quella situazione era così orribile e soffocante che aveva dovuto dire stop, e adesso era la prima volta che vedeva Gold dopo due settimane – due settimane in cui stranamente non si era sentito troppo male. Anzi, per la prima volta in molto tempo si era di nuovo sentito stabile e padrone di sé stesso.  
Adesso però erano le due meno un quarto e Bree gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo a casa con Jenny. “Non ho il casco”, gli aveva risposto, ma Bree aveva insistito che non fosse un così grande problema. Aveva insistito dicendo che aveva bevuto e che se lui, che aveva preso soltanto due birre non l’avesse accompagnato avrebbe dovuto chiamare un taxi per tornare a casa - e a dire il vero Silver aveva voglia di accompagnarlo anche se sapeva cosa volesse Bree da lui. Quindi erano sgattaiolati via senza dire niente a nessuno, Silver attento che Gold non lo vedesse mentre giocava a poker nella cucina, e si promise di ritornare subito. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua mancanza. Raggiunsero in silenzio la sua adorata Kawasaki KLX 250, il sellino era umido ma non aveva ancora piovuto.  
“Ciao, Jenny” aveva detto Bree accarezzandone la carrozzeria nera opaca – una scelta pericolosa per quel tipo di moto ma quando Blue l’aveva regalata a Silver per il suo compleanno non avrebbe potuto fare scelta migliore. Silver infilò il casco e scavallettò la moto, Brian lo raggiunse sulla sella un po’ piccola per due persone.  
Quando Bree lo strinse all’altezza della vita Silver credette di doversi sentire in colpa, ed invece non provò assolutamente niente.  
Smeraldopoli non era lontana da Biancavilla e le ruote divoravano chilometro su chilometro mentre il rombo del motore riempiva le strade deserte; più l’indicatore di velocità saliva più Bree lo stringeva forte – ed era bello e sapeva di comfort e di casa, sapeva di amore e tranquillità, qualcosa che aveva cercato tutta la vita. Ad un certo punto della sua vita Silver aveva deciso di smettere di pensare a sistemare ciò che era successo in passato, ma quella sensazione di mancanza era sempre rimasta e si torceva dentro di lui come una bestia agonizzante, faceva male e gli mozzava il respiro; in testa aveva questa scena che aveva vissuto quando aveva sette anni. Si trovava da qualche parte nel nord di Johto e Blue se n’era appena andata a Kanto; le notti erano solitarie e lui si rannicchiava sotto gli alberi, mangiava e dormiva poco perché in inverno non si trovava molta frutta in giro e perché aveva paura che addormentandosi sarebbe morto di freddo. Insomma, uno di questi giorni mentre stava vicino ad un torrente per cercare di catturare un Magikarp ed avere finalmente qualcosa di sostanzioso da mangiare scivolò sulle rocce umide e cadde. Non finì in acqua fortunatamente, ma si ferì la gamba destra; ripensandoci probabilmente si era lesionato una tibia, ma allora era piccolo e non capiva la gravità della caduta. Ricordava però il dolore lancinante e che ad un certo punto, mentre cercava di arrampicarsi e tornare indietro il dolore divenne così forte che senza neanche rendersene conto si piegò in avanti a vomitò. Non collegò la cosa e dopo una ventina di minuti riuscì a risalire e a strisciare sotto gli alberi per ripararsi dalla pioggia che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a cadere; nella sua testa vedeva un’immagine che aveva visto poco tempo prima, il giorno dopo che Blue era partita, in cui un bambino più grande di lui mentre giocava con i suoi amichetti cadde e si sbucciò il ginocchio e subito sua madre arrivò a placare le sue urla isteriche e ad asciugare le sue lacrime. Silver non era abituato a piangere perché se l’uomo mascherato li sentiva lamentare li puniva o li picchiava, ma in quel momento, mentre premeva la sua piccola manina infangata contro la bocca per soffocare i sussulti del pianto, credette di non avere nulla al mondo e di volere soltanto la sua mamma, avrebbe voluto che lei fosse lì a dirgli che non era niente e ad asciugargli le lacrime anche se la sua faccia era appiccicosa e a baciarlo e a cullarlo.  
Crescendo e conoscendo la sua famiglia i desideri di Silver erano cambiati, ma quel dolore antico al centro del suo petto che urlava per attenzioni e consolazione era rimasto immutato per quanto lui cercasse di soffocarlo.  
La sua relazione con Brian era stata breve e piena di litigi – Brian era geloso e possessivo e sapeva che Gold fosse ancora nella sua testa, eppure nei momenti di pace quel suo dolore primordiale sembrava quasi saziato. Poi Bree se n’era andato perché non sopportava l’idea che in mezzo alla loro storia ci fosse il fantasma di Gold, e Silver l’aveva lasciato andare perché era stanco dell’ossessività dell’altro e di essere rimproverato ogni volta che tornava tardi o che non rispondeva al telefono – cose che faceva di proposito per evitarlo perché si andava stancando della sua mancanza di fiducia. All’inizio aveva dato la colpa di tutto a Bree, poi aveva capito che era stato lui ad innescare quella sua paranoia. Perché in effetti lui aveva ancora in testa Gold. Proprio come in quel momento, anche se adesso la sensazione che provava era diversa.  
Adesso era lui ad avere in mano la sorte della sua relazione, ma i dubbi che aveva in testa erano così tanti da soffocarlo. Bree una sera di settembre si era presentato a casa sua, era martedì e lo aveva trovato a mangiare ramen crudo davanti ai cartoni animati. Gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva, che ancora pensava a lui; ma Silver aveva Gold adesso, e Gold era tutto quello che voleva. Non pensava che Bree gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola dopo quel fiasco, ed invece lo aveva fatto. Ed era bello, perché anche se a primo acchito Brian potesse sembrare una testa calda qualunque in realtà aveva i suoi stessi interessi e s’era laureato in filosofia; quando stavano ancora insieme e Bree era ancora all’università, usava raccontargli di quello che studiava, ed era così bravo ad esporre da rendere tutto interessante, e la sua voce lo calmava e lo faceva sentire bene. Quei momenti erano bellissimi e intimi e dolorosamente normali tra una coppia, Silver non aveva nessuno all’infuori di lui ed era bello sentirsi finalmente appoggiati e vicini a qualcuno. Gold non gli aveva mai dato nulla di tutto questo; Gold era un dolore bruciante al centro del petto e una voglia mai saziata; era come se lui stesse morendo di sete e l’acqua fresca davanti a lui gli fosse vietata. Gold non era un “finocchio” e per questo era distante, e Silver provava a capirlo e ad apprezzare il suo sforzo, ma delle volte, specialmente nei fine settimana quando Gold ormai dormiva da ore accanto a lui, si ritrovava a pensare a quei momenti, a Brian che andava a letto più tardi di lui quando la mattina non aveva le prove e gli dava un bacio sulla testa prima di coricarsi dal suo lato, rabbrividendo nel freddo delle lenzuola. Pensava a quando gli stringeva la mano un attimo prima di lasciarlo andare nei momenti più disparati, pensava a come gli importasse e a come fosse ferito, sapendo che nella sua testa ci fosse qualcun altro. Alla sua paura di perderlo, che alla fine era stata così tanta da aver creato un malessere che aveva reso la loro vita invivibile, e che li aveva infine condotti su due strade diverse. Paragonare la qualità di quella storia a quella che aveva con Gold lo faceva sentire in colpa, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
Nel frattempo arrivò sotto casa di Bree, poggiò i piedi a terra per bilanciare la moto e aspettò che Brian scendesse con il motore acceso. Il calore sparì dalla sua schiena, Bree riapparve davanti a lui guardandolo preoccupato.  
“A che pensi?”  
“Niente, sono stanco”  
“Levati il casco...” Brian aprì da solo la cinghia del casco e glielo sfilò, studiando poi più liberamente i suoi occhi argentei. Silver lo guardava osservarlo, il suo sguardo guizzare da un occhio all’altro per leggerlo dentro. Spense il motore; stava sprecando carburante.  
Brian sospirò una nuvoletta di condensa sul suo mento, con quell’espressione che sembrava dire “sei sempre il solito”, piena di malinconia e rassegnazione. Ma l’attimo dopo lo stava baciando e le sue labbra erano calde ed il suo naso lo stuzzicava ed il suo mento era ispido; Silver ricambiò.

Ai suoi piedi si era formato un cumulo di mozziconi di sigarette schiacciate. Gold accese l’ultima e schiacciò il pacchetto con una mano, facendolo cadere sul cumulo. Schiuse le labbra e tenne la sigaretta in equilibrio, sbuffò una nuvola di fumo e condensa. Il suo culo era umido sugli scalini sporchi, e anche se era mattino presto sembrava ancora notte fonda, il cielo era nero e tutte le luci dei palazzi ancora spente.  
Potevi sentire Silver arrivare da lontano, il rumore di Jenny prima era un lontano rimbombo e poi pian piano diventava sempre più chiaro, fino a che la moto non sfilò davanti a lui e si infilò nel garage dalla porta automatica. In un minuto Silver era fuori e camminava verso i gradini su cui lui era seduto, davanti al portone del palazzo. Non lo aveva notato comunque, stava controllando il telefono e la luce bianca rifletteva le perenni occhiaie che gli scavavano il volto. Si accorse della sua presenza solo a pochi metri, i suoi occhi erano sbarrati e la sua faccia esprimeva stupore.  
“Gold”; Il corvino gli fece un cenno con la testa.  
“Che ci fai qui?” arricciò le labbra e fece un tiro dalla sigaretta prima di rispondere.  
“Niente. Volevo parlarti; ma non eri a casa”  
“...Perché non hai chiamato?” Gold fece spallucce. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e dal suo sguardo Gold sapeva che Silver sapeva che lui aveva capito. Ed infatti Gold sganciò la bomba.  
“Ci hai scopato, vero?” Silver rimase in silenzio e la sua espressione era dura ed in qualche modo spaventata, piena di vergogna. Gold sospirò e si limitò a guardarlo. Fosse stata qualunque altra persona si sarebbe messo a fare scenate, ma Silver le cose le faceva per un motivo e se aveva deciso di allontanarsi da lui e andarsene con Brian allora aveva una ragione. Adesso però restava zitto in attesa della sua sentenza.  
“Non hai niente da dire?”  
“...”  
“Va bene” Gold si alzò e di colpo ogni osso del suo corpo faceva male, aveva voglia di annichilire Brian e di non vedere mai più Silver. Silver che lo aveva tradito quando lui si era fidato di lui, quando lui gli aveva lasciato lo spazio che voleva anche se non conosceva il motivo per il quale lui volesse allontanarsi.  
“Mi dispiace” si affrettò a dire Silver, ma era incolore e Gold gli mollò un destro sul mento con tutta la forza che aveva. Qualcosa dentro di lui bruciava terribilmente e Silver gli aveva detto “mi dispiace” senza neanche fingere che gli importasse davvero qualcosa. Le sue mani erano attorno al collo di Silver, stringevano leggermente, Gold sbatté piano la sua testa contro quella del rosso.  
“Non. Mentire. Brutto figlio di puttana” aveva il fiatone e la furia si dibatteva dentro di lui, gli diceva di picchiare Silver fino ad ucciderlo, ma due semplici mani bianche attorno ai suoi polsi lo fermavano.  
“Scusa. Scusa.” faceva Silver, e il suo sguardo era molle contro quello furibondo di Gold.  
“Parliamo, parliamo. Entriamo” Gold strinse più forte le mani, Silver si irriggidì sul serio stavolta, e nei suoi occhi si chiedeva se davvero sarebbero finiti a far botte. Poi però Gold lo spinse indietro ed iniziò a camminare verso il portone. Era un orario indecente e lui era stanco e stufo, ma voleva sentirsi dire qualcosa da Silver, il perché di tutta questa grande stronzata proprio nel momento in cui erano stati felici. In ascensore non si rivolsero la parola, Silver sembrava sentirsi tremendamente in colpa adesso, si asciugava col palmo della mano il sangue che sgorgava da un piccolo taglio che gli aveva fatto lui sul labbro. Uscirono e mentre lui apriva la porta Gold decise che prima di sentire cosa avesse lui da dirgli, avrebbe infierito un po’.  
Si sbatté la porta alle spalle e cominciò a parlare.  
“Quindi fammi capire” prese un respiro per mantenersi sotto controllo “tu mi dici che vuoi che ci separiamo per un po’ e poi scopi con un arrogante coglione che rimorchi DAVANTI A ME.” Silver continuava a guardarlo con quella sua faccia da Meowth che ha appena distrutto tutti i cuscini del divano e adesso vuole essere perdonato.  
“E RISPONDIMI, CAZZO!” Questa volta urlò, e lo spinse.  
“Ci hai scopato, huh?” lo afferrò per un braccio e Silver adesso stava ricambiando la sua aggressività, si scrollò la sua presa di dosso e lo spinse indietro.  
“Non mi toccare”. Sospirò, abbassò lo sguardo. “Sì; mi dispiace, Gold”  
“Eh” Gold sorrideva adesso, ma era un sorriso infelice; ogni parte del suo corpo doleva alla consapevolezza di quello che Silver aveva fatto. Si era fidato, era stato presente; eppure non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo, avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mezzo e non dare fiducia a Silver. La gelosia prese fuoco in lui come una vampata, infilò i pugni chiusi nelle tasche della felpa e li strinse più che poteva.  
“Mi dispiace, Gold”  
“Continui a ripeterlo”  
“Perché è davvero così”  
“Però mentre te lo scopavi non ti dispiaceva” e di nuovo Silver rimase in silenzio.  
“Perché tutto questo? Pensavo fossimo felici”  
“Io non l’ero.”  
“… ...Come scusa?”  
“Non ero felice, Gold. Ti ho chiesto di fare una pausa perché non so più se questo è quello che voglio”.  
“E Brian?”  
“...” Silver raramente aveva torto nelle cose, e la colpa era qualcosa che non sapeva gestire; i suoi occhi vagavano ovunque ma lui si forzava di puntarli nuovamente su Gold. “Abbiamo deciso insieme di lasciarci. Ma abbiamo continuato a vederci, da amici.”  
“Poi una sera si è presentato a casa mia e ha detto che pensava ancora a me; non sapeva… di noi due. Da allora ci siamo sentiti un po’ meno, però oggi mi ha detto che rimpiangeva non aver provato a sistemare le cose, tra di noi”  
“E tu cosa pensi di fare?”  
“Non lo so”  
“E dovresti saperlo invece, visto che hai avuto abbastanza tempo per decidere. Mentre lo vedevi a mia insaputa!”  
“...”  
“Silver” sorrideva ancora, Gold; il suo sguardo faceva paura “sto per andarmene. Scegli adesso perché se esco fuori da quella porta finisce tutto”  
“No. Gold, non è come pensi tu, io-”  
“Ah e com’è allora?!”  
“Io sono innamorato di te” per un attimo Gold ebbe un flashback di quel pomeriggio tardo di tanto tempo fa, in quel bar a Fiordoropoli “-ma noi… noi non siamo niente. Gold, questa cosa che abbiamo non ha senso, e io lo so che questo è proprio quello che volevi tu, ma non fa per me; odio questa situazione. Bree… mi offrirebbe stabilità. Una relazione vera. E quindi non so che fare.” Gold sapeva cosa intendesse Silver. Lui voleva essere il suo ragazzo, voleva essere trattato da tale. Sentì salire l’umiliazione, non aver capito che Silver non fosse soddisfatto era vergognoso per lui.  
“Perché non hai parlato?”  
“Perché ti accetto per come sei.” Silver era triste “tu non sei gay, Gold, e non so cosa ti spinga a fare tutto questo, ma so che in testa abbiamo due idee diverse di quello che dovrebbe essere la nostra relazione, e tu già ti sei sforzato abbastanza, e non voglio chiedere nulla che risulti finto. Se avessi voluto mi avresti trattato così” di colpo bisbigliava, ed i suoi occhi erano vulnerabili e Gold vedeva tutta la solitudine e i vuoti d’affetto che Silver si portava sulle spalle. E allo stesso tempo lo odiava, perché era andato via con Brian c’aveva fatto sesso come se non gl’importasse nulla di lui. Tacque degli istanti cercando di lasciare sedimentare tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti dentro di sé.  
“Avresti dovuto parlarmene. E invece hai continuato a frequentare Brian senza dirmi niente e oggi te ne sei andato con lui a- cristo, mi fai così incazzare! Ti odio, ti odio davvero in questo momento e vorrei davvero non doverti più vedere. Ma so che direi una cazzata ad andarmene adesso da quella porta e dirti di andartene a fanculo e strisciare da Brian, me ne pentirei terribilmente e quindi ti odio ancora di più. Vaffanculo, Silver.”  
“Ti amo”  
“Vaffanculo. Vaffanculo. Ti sei scopato Brian” Gold gli diede le spalle di colpo, rilasciando lo stess tramite una risata incolore. Era esasperato ed era terribile quello che Silver aveva fatto, e adesso stava lì a dirgli che l’amava, quel bastardo una coscienza non l’aveva!  
“Silver. Vuoi stare con me o con lui?”  
“Con te.”  
“E allora perché tutta questa pagliacciata?”  
“Perché volevo fare la cosa giusta per entrambi”  
“Quindi mi fai le corna?” Silver sospirò e non rispose. Gold si voltò a guardarlo.  
“Io voglio stare con te, Silver. Altrimenti non sarei dove sono e soprattutto non ci starei male. Anche se sono terribilmente incazzato (e con la storia di Brian non è ancora finita qui) e se- e se non faccio il romantico con te è perché mi imbarazzo. E non ridere, che sei un terribile coglione. Smettila, ti odio. Cristo” Gold sentiva caldo e la sua faccia aveva decisamente un problema con il rossore, ma Silver sorrideva anche se i suoi occhi erano ancora tristi e Gold si disse che l’imbarazzo non fosse poi così importante.  
“Non voglio che tu ti veda più con quello là” aggiunse con tono più serio.  
Silver lo abbracciò ma la vicinanza gli diede più fastidio che conforto, lo spinse via irritato.  
“Sono troppo arrabbiato, lasciami stare. Ho bisogno di dormirci sopra e mi fa schifo ché quello t'ha toccato. Chiamo un taxi e vado a dormire a casa di Red. Vedi di non fare altre cazzate mentre sto fuori. Domani continuiamo a parlare, vengo per pranzo.”

Trovare un taxi alle sei ed un quarto non era difficile in quanto non c’era molta gente in giro. Mentre sedeva sui sedili posteriori di una vecchia Cortina telefonò a Red, ci vollero sette squilli prima che rispondesse?  
“Ma che cazzo di problemi hai?”  
“Bro, scusa per l’orario. Mi serve un posto dove dormire”  
“Huh? E che ci fai ancora fuori?”  
“Eh, lunga storia; allora, mi ospiti?”  
“Mamma non vuole gente sul divano senza preavviso, se ti vede le viene un colpo. Ti dovrai accontentare del tappetino del bagno”  
“Divertente. Sto arrivando”

In pochi minuti raggiunse la villetta in cui era nato e cresciuto Red; lui viveva in un lussuoso appartamento privato offerto dalla Lega Pokémon, e tornava raramente in quella casa. Lui lo aspettava sul portico con una felpa rossa addosso ed il cappuccio alzato sulla testa. Gli porse una mano e Gold la strinse, guardando l’espressione stanca e rassegnata del suo migliore amico. Salirono in silenzio le scale e si infilarono direttamente nella camera di Red, il piccolo divanetto blu accanto alla scrivania era già attrezzato con un cuscino e due coperte colorate.  
“Mi spieghi che è successo?” fece Red, calciando via i pantaloncini di tuta che aveva addosso e sedendosi sul suo materasso con solo i boxer bianchi addosso. Gold si limitò a fissarlo per qualche istante, prima di decidersi a spillare.  
“Sai che Silver è gay, no?”  
“Heh”  
“Diciamo che io e lui stiamo insieme. Anche se non è proprio co-”  
“COSA?!”  
“Pshh! Non urlare, coglione; svegli tua madre”  
“No-- spiegami un attimo, sei finocchio pure tu?”  
“NO! Cristo. Fammi parlar- smettila di ridere. Piantala.”  
“D’ora in poi quando sarò con te starò col culo rivolto al muro!”  
“Red-”  
“Ti hanno buttato fuori dal Pokéathlon perché molestavi gli altri negli spogliatoi?”  
“FINISCILA.” Un’emozione che Gold esprimeva bene era la rabbia, Red la smise immediatamente.  
“Scusa”  
“Dicevo. Non sono gay. E’ una cosa che va avanti da un sacco di anni e avevamo rimesso le cose a posto da poco. Nel senso che stavamo insieme, tipo. Comunque a turno passavamo il fine settimana l’uno a casa dell’altro ma due settimane fa, quando toccava a lui venire da me, mi chiama e mi dice di volere una “pausa”; io dico che cazzo Silver, perché? E siccome lui è letteralmente una ragazzina mestruata quando si parla di queste cose, si mette a fare lo snob e dice di aver bisogno di tempo per pensare e che non c’era nulla che potessi fare. Dice di lasciarlo un po’ in pace e così io faccio, perché lo conosco e Cristo se sa essere asociale. Comunque per due settimane non ci vediamo e oggi ci incontriamo alla festa di Blue. La stronza, che sa la storia, e mi odia a morte e cerca sempre di convincere Silver a lasciarmi perdere invita anche quel coglione dell’ex di Silver, quello con la camicia attillata e la barbetta, lo sai quale; e io scopro solo DOPO che i due stronzi ancora si sentivano – roba che neanche alle scuole medie – comunque io mi fido perché dei due sono sempre io quello che fa cazzate ma lui stasera se ne va e ci scopa insieme. Sono stato sotto casa sua a congelarmi le palle fino alle cinque, l’idiota arriva tutto contento e inizia a dirmi che non sa se vuole stare con me perché non gli tengo la manina o lo porto al cinema, ma che cazzo! Potrei farti una lista puntata di cose sbagliate che vedo in questa storia – anzi te la faccio. Prima di tutto se hai dei problemi con me me ne parli, come tutte le persone normali – ma secondo me Silver è autistico e pure coglione, che è una doppia disabilità e ovviamente tocca a me stargli dietro – comunque in ogni caso non vai a scopare con uno che hai lasciato perché pensavi a me. Dimmi il cazzo di senso! Dimmelo, Red!” Fuori dalle tende con i Teddiursa che a Red tanto erano piaciute da piccolo iniziavano a penetrare i primi raggi di sole, e Gold si ritrovò con la gola secca.  
“Coso, tu stai vivendo Beautiful e non me ne fai neanche sapere niente. Hai ferito i miei sentimenti” Red si mise una mano al petto e sospirò con fare addolorato. Gold roteò gli occhi.  
“Non mi va di cazzeggiare, Red. Se non hai niente da dire me ne vado a dormire perché ho tipo tre ore prima di dovermi alzare di nuovo e andare nuovamente a litigare con Silver” si distese e gli diede le spalle, coprendosi con la sottile coperta di pile.  
“No dai, scherzavo. Comunque è davvero un bel casino. Pensi di perdonarlo? Per essersene andato con quello?”  
“Che ne so” mugugnò Gold, fissando il muro e sentendo a sua volta lo sguardo di Red sulla sua schiena. “Non ci ho pensato a dire il vero. Ho paura che sia lui a scaricarmi” Rotolò sulla schiena e prese a guardare una crepa nel soffitto bianco.  
“Ho sempre dato per scontato che lui sarebbe sempre rimasto là mentre io cazzeggiavo, non ho mai pensato che gli potesse venire in mente l'idea di prendere baracca e burattini e andarsene. E in fondo ha ragione, Red. Non sono bravo con questa cosa dei sentimenti, è il mio migliore amico, capisci? Non posso. Semplicemente non posso.”  
“E allora perché ci stai?”  
“...Perché lo amo” questo Gold lo sussurrò, e faceva male dirlo perché Silver forse se n’era dimenticato, o forse non era abbastanza per lui.  
“Dovresti dirlo più forte”  
“Huh?”  
“Dovresti dirlo più forte, magari comincerà a sentirti”  
“Sai, non è che gliel’ho detto tante volte”  
“Forse è questo. Non tutti danno per scontato i sentimenti che gli altri provano verso di loro”  
“Non tutti danno per scontato i sentimenti che gli altri provano verso di loro” Gold gli fece il verso e storse la bocca, Red lo colpì con un piccolo cuscino blu.  
“Vaffanculo. Uno prova ad aiutarti e questo è il ringraziamento” La risata di Gold si dissolse nella quiete della mattina, entrambi rimasero fermi, quando riprese a parlare Red aveva già chiuso gli occhi.  
“Non so cosa voglia fare. Spero voglia rimettere a posto le cose a posto con me”  
“Mh. Sicuramente sì, tu e Silver siete culo e camicia dall’alba dei tempi, Brian quant’è che è arrivato? L’anno scorso?”  
“Mh. In caso però dovrei trovare un modo per punirlo, non posso lasciare che faccia queste cazzate e poi non ne paghi il prezzo”  
“E no eh, le cose sadomaso ve le tenete per voi però” Red gli diede la schiena e nascose la testa sotto al cuscino.  
“Vaffanculo, non intendevo quello! Vaffanculo!” Si riassettò sotto le coperte e puntò la sveglia per mezzogiorno meno venti “Cristo” mugugnò ancora al pluviscolo che volteggiava tra i raggi di luce sopra di lui.

Le due pizze che avevano tirato fuori dal freezer erano state infornate già da un po’. Erano sempre le stesse due: “special” con funghi, prosciutto e salame per Silver e ai quattro formaggi per Gold. Quest’ultimo le fissò mentre se ne stavano a cuocere sotto la luce gialla del forno, sentendosi quasi disgustato al pensiero di mangiare. Era troppo stanco e il malumore appesantiva ancora di più il suo stato. Silver poi, non parlava. Se ne stava lì accanto al forno a scaldarsi il culo, il folto casco di capelli fulvi spettinati e gli occhi lividi.  
“Che pensi?” gli chiese, accarezzandosi gli spuntoni che gli erano cresciuti sul mento e che non aveva avuto ancora il tempo di radere. Fece spallucce, Silver, e continuò a guardare con interesse il formaggio sciogliersi sulle pizze.  
“A titolo informativo, hai niente da dirmi, oggi? Perché sai, ho dormito solo tre ore e ho già speso un patrimonio in taxi e se stare zitto è quello che vuoi fare puoi benissimo farlo da solo, c’è un treno per Fiordoropoli alle tre e se parto adesso riesco a prenderlo” Silver lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Non so cosa dirti”  
“Iniziamo da questo. Provi ancora qualcosa per Brian?” Ci fu un lungo silenzio, gli occhi argentei di Silver rimasero sospesi nel vuoto per pochi istanti.  
“Sì. Mentirei se ammettessi il contrario”  
“Allora suppongo che il caso sia chiuso”  
“Gold, ascoltami. Sono confuso da far schifo, ma non su quello che provo per te”  
“Perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Perché ti sei scopato Brian?”  
“… ...Non lo so. Al momento mi sembrava una cosa legittima”  
“Sei stupido?!”  
“Non pensavo ti importasse, francamente” Gold scosse aggressivamente le braccia, la voglia di riaprire il taglio che gli aveva fatto poche ore prima gli bruciava dentro.  
“Perché?” rispose invece, e Silver mai l’aveva visto così livido, eppure così calmo. Scosse semplicemente le spalle.  
“Non pensavo fosse importante” Adesso Gold si alzò in piedi. Non lo fece velocemente, o aggressivamente, si mosse con stanchezza e meccanicità, i sentimenti dentro di lui erano tanti colori mischiati insieme a formare una melma densa e nera, le sfumature iniziali indistinguibili in essa.  
“Ti ho forse mai dato l’impressione che me ne importasse poco?”  
“Non pensavo che questa… cosa” gesticolò con le mani lo spazio fra di loro “fosse importante per te. Perché non hai mai dimostrato nulla”  
“Nulla cosa, scusa?”  
“Di amarmi, Cristo. Nessuno dei nostri amici sa di come stiano veramente le cose, sembra quasi che tu te ne vergogni, ancora. Mi pare solo d’essere illuso, ecco cosa mi pare. Ho la sensazione che tutta questa storia vada avanti semplicemente per farmi un favore; e se è davvero per questo allora preferisco chiuderla in questo esatto momento”  
“Tu pensi che io non abbia preso questa storia seriamente?!” Gold incominciava ad alzare la voce, Silver rimaneva a fissarlo impassibile, impenetrabile, gelido. Gold tacque un istante. Urlare, con Silver non funzionava mai. Se urlavi rimaneva ad ascoltarti per un po’ di tempo e poi si stancava e se ne andava (sbattendo la porta perché la merdaccia aveva la peggior personalità passivo-aggressiva esistente).  
“Cristo. Sei- sei un coglione. Ti ricordi quando avevamo quindici anni e mi dicesti d’essere gay?”  
“Sì.”  
“Ecco, non so se ti ricordi, ma quella volta ti ho fatto due domande a riguardo. Una era come facessi a sapere di essere gay (e tu mi rispondesti chiedendomi come facessi io a sapere di essere etero – cosa a cui non ti seppi rispondere) e l’altra fu come avevi accettato di essere gay, come ti potesse essere venuta in mente l’idea che ti potessero piacere gli uomini. E tu mi rispondesti che probabilmente aveva a che fare col fatto che eri cresciuto da solo, lontano dai media e dalle convenzioni sociali; che nessuno ti aveva insegnato cos’era giusto o sbagliato e che avevi imparato tardi che normalmente una ‘famiglia’ è composta da un uomo e una donna; mi raccontasti che a sette anni dicesti di voler sposare David Bowie e Blue ti rispose che anche lei lo avrebbe voluto sposare. Insomma nessuno ti aveva insegnato ad essere etero proprio come nessuno ti ha insegnato a mangiare le verdure piuttosto che le caramelle, e facendo tutto da solo ti è stato facile arrivare alla conclusione che ti piacciono di più gli uomini che le donne. Ora, Mamma non è una bigotta e non mi ha cresciuto come tale, ma in qualche modo sono cresciuto con l’idea che i gay fossero dei ‘finocchi’, parodie di gente normale, che fossero reietti e fosse normale ridere di loro o stargli alla larga perché potrebbero essere attratti da me. E ci saranno state in gioco varie cose, come i miei pochi amici nel piccolo paese di campagna in cui sono cresciuto, la tv, il fatto di non aver mai dato la possibilità a qualcuno come te di lasciarsi conoscere senza quella barriera di diffidenza che avevo creato senza accorgermene. Ed è fantastico perché tutto ciò va a dimostrare quanto le preferenze sessuali siano poco importanti in un’amicizia, perché siamo stati amici per anni e l’essere gay non mi ha mai dato fastidio, non ho mai pensato che un tuo difetto potesse essere collegato al tuo essere gay, né ho pensato che essere tale ti rendeva ridicolo o finocchio o un reietto, eppure in me ancora non riesco ad accettare di poter essere bisessuale. E poi francamente non sono la migliore persona, là fuori, già vengo giudicato male abbastanza là fuori. E per adesso andare in giro e dire sì ciao, questo è Silver e stiamo insieme è ancora troppo difficile. Io pensavo che l’avessi capito, pensavo non fosse neanche tanto importante. Ma adesso lo capisco, che se per me è difficile, lo è ancora di più per te. E so anche che questa cosa dell’accettarmi è una cosa che avrei dovuto fare prima o poi, perché la cosa di essere attratto solo da te per via delle implicazioni sentimentali alla fine è una grande cazzata che mi sono raccontato per tenere lontana la parola bisessuale, ma che non è una cosa che tu devi per forza sopportare. Se vuoi farlo, se ti senti pronto, se ne hai la forza allora lo farai, se invece no o per qualunque altra ragione non hai voglia di stare con qualcuno di così problematico allora me ne tornerò a Fiordoropoli e pace. Anche se devo ammettere che sinceramente trovo che quest’ultima opzione sia una gran merda.” Gold lasciò suonare una battuta di silenzio, poi riprese sorridendo incerto. “Wow, questo è stato lungo e affrettato e sfiancante. Parlare di queste cose fa schifo”. Si alzo è andò a prendersi dell’acqua dal frigo, poi raggiunse Silver accanto al forno per prendere un bicchiere. Il rosso sospirò e si mordicchiò il pollice con aria distante, che gran casino, commentò.  
“Eh”, rispose lui prima di bere la sua acqua. Il timer del forno suonò allora e Silver tirò fuori velocemente le pizze, le mise sul piccolo tavolo della cucina ed era strano mangiarle lì, perché di solito le mangiavano in salotto davanti una puntata di Supernatural. Si chiese se ci sarebbe mai stata la possibilità di poter rivivere quel tipo di routine ormai diventato così familiare, si rese conto che forse sarebbe stato meglio che forse fosse meglio dividersi perché avevano bisogni troppo diversi, si rese anche conto di non voler perdere Silver, ma anche che per la prima volta la scelta non dipendeva totalmente da lui. Silver avrebbe potuto dirgli di andarsene e Gold si sarebbe mangiato la sua solita pizza ai quattro formaggi e poi se ne sarebbe andato, e avrebbe continuato a non dormire per molto tempo pensando a quanto quella situazione fosse una gran cazzata e a quanto si odiasse per aver commesso tutti quegli errori e di aver richiesto più tempo di quello che Silver avrebbe mai potuto concedergli.  
“Comunque sono stato stronzo a scoparmi Brian e ciò va a dimostrare quanto sia insensibile. Mi dispiace sul serio, Gold”  
“Eh. Fanculo Brian” Silver tacque, non lo guardava negli occhi. In faccia aveva la solita smorfia che aveva quando soffriva, quella specie di sorriso che usava per sfogare il dolore.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese.  
“Quella era la mia battuta. Che vuoi fare?” Silver rialzò gli occhi e lo guardò con occhi diversi dal solito. Perché quelli soliti erano sempre vitrei e indifferenti, questi adesso invece erano liquidi ed esprimevano rimorso e insicurezza; a ricordargli che anche Silver era umano e che dietro ad ogni momento difficile che aveva vissuto e trattato con nervi saldi c’era un ragazzo qualunque con preoccupazioni qualunque.  
“Voglio chiederti scusa, perché avrei dovuto parlarti e non lasciarti a sedimentare nei tuoi complessi da solo. E anche per non averti dato fiducia e aver creduto che questa volta fosse la stessa situazione di… prima” (Gold si irrigidì perché odiava pensare a come lo aveva trattato per anni, fino all’anno scorso) “mi dispiace per aver continuato a parlare e a vedere Brian a tua insaputa, e di esserci stato a letto ieri sera. E di averti ignorato. E di non averti dato delle spiegazioni. E pensandoci il pugno di ieri me lo sono meritato, è la prima volta che usi la violenza e ti do ragione”  
“Per la storia di Brian sono ancora incazzato” Silver annuì “ma per il resto fa niente. Sei sempre il solito gnorri” Il pugno del fulvo si scontrò con la sua spalla e l’impatto fece più male del dovuto; si sentiva pieno di acciacchi.  
“E tra noi due?”  
“Ma Sil’, che cazzo ne so, tu eri quello confuso”  
“Ora non sono più confuso… credo”  
“credi?”  
“Ci riproviamo?” Silver non aveva risposto, ma certi ostacoli erano ancora troppo lontani per essere affrontati. La fiducia che aveva legittimamente perso in anni e anni di difficoltà sarebbe stata dura da riconquistare. Ma adesso che erano entrambi colpevoli la cosa non sembrava pesare più così tanto.  
“E con Brian?”  
“Non è giusto per tutti e tre continuare a parlargli. Gli parlerò”  
“Gli telefonerai”  
“Ma-”  
“Senti, se dobbiamo ricominciare così vaffanculo, eh”  
“Okay, okay” Silver sorrideva, “hai ragione, scusa”  
“...”  
“Quindi pace”  
“Mh” Gold fece spallucce e poi lo abbracciò, Silver strofinò il suo volto con una guancia in quel gesto che Gold trovava divertente ma in qualche modo… tenero. Come se fosse un baby-pokémon. Il che non era proprio una brutta metafora per descrivere la personalità di Silver. Era strano quanto il contatto fisico potesse portare sollievo agli stati mentali, ma Gold sentiva il malessere ritirarsi e lasciar posto al tepore di quell’abbraccio. Strinse Silver un po’ più forte.  
“Si fredda la pizza, duh” fece lui invece, dandogli un colpetto sulla nuca e sorridendo con quella sua faccia da cazzo così tipicamente e unicamente Silver. Si sarebbero rimessi in piedi anche quella volta.


	3. Never thought I'd fill with desire (My Sweet Prince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn without plot, la prima volta da bottom di Gold.  
> Cronologicamente si trova tra Exit Wounds e Lost Without a clue.

Quando Gold gli aveva telefonato per avvertirlo di non avere il cuore di lasciare l’uovo che faticava a schiudersi senza la sua supervisione Silver ci aveva messo meno di tre ore prima di presentarsi alla pensione con un panetto di Hashish nelle mutande. Avevano rollato due canne e per questo ora che erano saliti al piano di sopra Gold si sentiva un po’ cretino, facendo il verso che faceva quando mangiava i cheeseburger mentre mordeva il culo bianco e nudo che Silver gli aveva involontariamente messo in faccia nel tentativo di tirarsi su le mutande dopo una doccia frettolosa.  
“Ahi! Coglione” aveva fatto lui dandogli uno schiaffo più forte di quanto intendesse mentre saltellava con la stoffa nera dei boxer stretta attorno alle cosce.   
“Staresti bene con un tanga” fece come se stesse parlando del tempo, Silver si fermò coi pantaloni della tuta attorno alle ginocchia e lo guardò con aria disinteressata.  
“Non ti facevo il tipo di persona che apprezza gli uomini in lingerie”  
“Non li apprezzo” Gli occhi di Silver divennero due aghi argentei mentre lo guardava con aria omicida, la risata di Gold riverberò nel suo petto nel tentativo di essere trattenuta; sfottere Silver era il suo passatempo, insieme a quello di fargli male – non così tanto da soffrirne davvero, ma quanto bastasse per farlo imbestialire. Gli stringeva le dita e le piegava all’indietro fino a costringerlo in ginocchio, gli pizzicava la pelle morbida all’interno del braccio, quella dietro il collo. Nel suo stato fattissimo pensò che magari avesse potuto davvero offenderlo dandogli della femminuccia, quello tra di loro era un discorso abbastanza sensibile e Silver aveva continuato a vestirsi in silenzio.

Quando gli anziani gli avevano passato la pensione aveva anche ereditato la casa al secondo piano dello stabile, in stile giapponese coi fastidiosissimi separé di carta e le stanze microscopiche e un kotatsu rotto. Aveva buttato fuori un sacco di cianfrusaglie ed era riuscito a spremere dentro la stanzetta più grande una brandina col materasso sottile sottile nel quale chiunque avesse il turno di notte potesse riposare. Silver gli dormiva addosso comunque, con lui dormiva solo con le mutande perché lo faceva morire di caldo e i suoi capelli gli finivano puntualmente in bocca.  
“Oh” gli fece, Silver continuò ad infilarsi i suoi calzini dispari, uno a righe e l’altro nero e così consunto da essere a tratti trasparente.  
“Mi mozzichi il culo e poi mi dai della femmina” fece, avvicinandosi a lui con uno sguardo crudelissimo. Gold afferrò il cellulare ed aprì l’app di amazon.  
“Barbie, le mutande te le prendo rosso scuro che sei troppo pallida per il nero”. Prima ancora che potesse digitare niente nella barra di ricerca Silver gli aveva già tolto l’iPhone di mano, aveva iniziato a spingere le mani dentro il suo spazio personale nel modo che sapeva odiava e Gold aveva insintivamente cercato di allontanarsi piegandosi. I suoi muscoli bruciavano e protestavano sotto lo sforzo atroce che doveva fare per sostenere il busto in quella posizione scomoda, per un attimo cedettero quando Silver gli strizzò con forza un capezzolo per vendicarsi, così come aveva fatto tante altre volte quando erano adolescenti e non riusciva a prevalere sulla forza fisica dell’altro mentre litigavano. Le spalle di Gold sbatterono sul muro e lui si riprese, appallottolandosi sul lettino che protestava animosamente sotto i suoi novantatré chili che si agitavano come un pesce fuori dall’acqua, e cercò d’afferrare l’altro per il cavallo dei pantaloni e riprendere il dominio di quella lotta assolutamente cretina.  
“Ah, cristo” fece Crystal dall’uscio, apparendo nel raggio visivo di Gold quando Silver saltò indietro per scansarsi dalla sua mano molesta.  
“Che schifo. Torno dopo, o mai”  
“C’è scritto accesso riservato solo al personale per un motivo, Crys”  
“E tu mica fai parte del personale”  
“Non stavamo facendo niente”  
“Certo, sì”  
“Mi ha detto che sono femmina” Silver gli diede un coppino per buona misura, Crystal grugnì cercando di non ridere e ritornò nel corridoio.  
“Mi avevi detto saresti rimasto alla pensione, non pensavo di trovarvi a fare le cosacce sul lavoro”  
“Non stavamo facendo proprio un cazzo!”  
“Elm mi ha detto di portarti un uovo, l’ho lasciato sul bancone” e sicuramente sul bancone di legno, all’interno di un contenitore c’era un uovo dai ghirigori esotici.  
Gold lo esaminò da vicino con interesse, quasi schiacciò il suo naso contro il vetro.  
“Hai idea di cosa sia?”  
“No, ma ci vorranno circa sei settimane per saperlo con certezza” Gold lasciò l’uovo al caldo, insieme all’altro che faticava a schiudersi nella piccola sala sul retro della pensione, poi andò a prendere un testo grosso quanto un mattone e lo sfogliò velocemente.  
“Non ho mai visto nulla di simile”, commentò, infilando il naso tra le pagine plastificate.  
“Elm dice di esserne venuto in possesso dopo un blitz a Violapoli, era in mezzo alla sporcizia in una stalla, insieme a Pokémon rari di Unima e Alola destinati alla vendita illegale”  
“Ah, sì. Da noi è arrivato uno Zorua piuttosto traumatizzato e malato, è uno strazio fargli le iniezioni”  
“Senza nessuna informazione non so a che temperatura lasciarlo a covare, porca miseria...”

Crystal se n’era andata quando Gold s’era messo a chiamare un contatto dopo l’altro per ottenere più informazioni riguardo l’uovo, facendo ogni tipo di ricerca al computer e tentando di ricostruire con Elm le circostanze in cui era stato trovato per cercare di capire di che tipo fosse. Alla fine Elm si era convinto fosse un tipo normale, roccia o volante, che non avesse bisogno di essere covato in condizioni particolari data la sua sopravvivenza in un contesto nel quale nessun Pokémon lo aveva riconosciuto come suo e lo aveva covato, ma comunque abbastanza caldo e umido. Lo aveva lasciato accanto al Poochyena che il proprietario aveva lasciato perché debole – a Gold saliva il sangue in testa solo a pensarci – avvolto in una coperta pulita sotto le luci.  
Mentre continuava a lavorare al pc Silver s’era messo alle sue spalle a guardare i suoi soliti anime a volume bassissimo, sospirando si voltò e lo guardò con aria desolata.  
“Mi dispiace che tu debba passare tutto il tempo qui. Se vuoi riposare perché non vai a casa?” Silver poggiò il tablet sul pavimento accanto a lui e arricciò leggermente il labbro.  
“Pensavo di stare qua con te...” Si alzò dal letto con un colpo di reni, lo abbracciò.  
“Hai l’aria di uno che non dorme da giorni, se vuoi restare qui ti lascio il letto e controllo io le uova” Gold sospirò sulla spalla di Silver, nonostante non se ne fosse lamentato erano giorni che quell’uovo di Poochyena non gli faceva chiudere occhio; l’idea che morisse lo terrorizzava, sarebbe stata in ogni caso colpa sua. Nei mesi in cui erano stati separati aveva dimenticato il conforto che potesse dargli il semplice contatto fisico con Silver. Faticava a riabituarsi a quella sensazione di calore e morbidezza che lo avvolgeva ogni volta che Silver gli stava vicino, sospirava e si lasciava stringere.  
“Alzati” fece, afferrandolo per i lembi della felpa ai fianchi e forzandolo ad alzarsi.  
“Poco fa mi hai dato della femmina, adesso ti faccio vedere” per un istante Gold si era dimenticato della loro piccola zuffa poche ore prima, ricadendo sul letto ogni risposta intelligente gli morì in gola quando Silver si chinò fra le sue gambe ed iniziò a spingergli i pantaloni giù per le cosce.

Silver era spesso ritenuto un lupo solitario perché la gente che non si sottometteva a lui gli dava l’impulso di sragionare, anche se sempre non lo dava a vedere e cercava semplicemente di farsi i fatti suoi. Nonostante tutto, per il bene di Gold almeno a letto aveva messo da parte quel suo lato, ma visto che Gold si divertiva a scimmiottare la sua virilità gliel’avrebbe data a vedere.  
Allora, ad essere onesti Silver aveva un tipo di uomo che lo faceva impazzire, e quel tipo di uomo era colui capace di tenergli testa caratterialmente e più grosso di lui, sicché potesse dominarlo fisicamente. Gold soddisfava entrambi questi due requisiti e Silver non si lamentava affatto del loro arrangiamento, tuttavia si trovò più eccitato che mai all’idea di stare sopra dopo due mesi in cui a stento riusciva a camminare dritto.  
Gold non disse niente quando mentre glielo succhiava gli infilò un dito dentro, lo faceva abbastanza spesso che ormai era diventata routine, al secondo dito alzò la testa dal cuscino con le sopracciglia così aggrottate da formare un’ombra inquietante sui suoi occhi nella poca illuminazione della stanza.  
“La smetti?” Silver ghignò attorno al cazzo nella sua bocca e piegò leggermente le dita, facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Ahi! Smettila, deficiente, non mi piace” Gold si ritirò, sedendosi più indietro per prendersi un po’ di spazio, Silver non gli lasciò respiro seguendolo sul materasso che si lagnò sotto i loro quasi duecento chili combinati, l’erezione nascosta dai pantaloni che gli pesava tra le gambe.  
“Mi hai dato della femmina” fece, “forse è meglio se ti ricordo che non lo sono affatto”. Gold credette che fosse davvero incazzato, ma uno sguardo gli bastò a capire che non ci fosse vera rabbia dietro le azioni di Silver, bensì quella era solo una scusa. Ugh, aveva cercato di ignorare la cosa, sperando che Silver non gli chiedesse mai di scambiare le dinamiche, la sola idea di avere qualcosa di tanto grosso infilato nel didietro lo repelleva. Sentì la frustrazione dibattersi nel suo ventre, proprio ora che aveva bisogno di una scopata Silver si metteva a tirare in ballo ‘ste discussioni delicate. Il rosso sembrò leggergli nella mente perché gli fece quel suo mezzo sorriso da cretino che si crede sexy (non lo era, il suo cazzo non si era irrigidito per quello) e lo spinse nuovamente sdraiato sul letto, gli promise varie cose e ciò che gli interessava fu solamente la sua bocca che si riallacciava al suo pisello facendogli girare gli occhi all’indietro, quelle maledette dita di nuovo a premergli contro la prostata, nonostante tutto.  
Prima di rendersene conto s’era ritrovato in ginocchio, cercando di non sbattere contro al muro quando Silver s’era infilato un preservativo di fretta e furia e gli era entrato dentro. La pressione aveva fatto breccia sulla scia del lubrificante, poi il rosso lo aveva preso per il collo e lo aveva sbattuto contro il materasso, la faccia schiacciata sul cuscino e lui che si faceva leva sul suo corpo, piegando ad angolo retto una gamba per scoparlo come se sapesse perfettamente dove puntare per farlo godere – cosa che probabilmente sapeva. Ad ogni spinta la pressione dentro di lui aumentava piacevolmente, ogni volta che si ritirava la pelle d’oca lo faceva trasalire, e così per minuti interi in cui gli unici suoni erano il cigolìo del letto rovinato, i loro respiri tesi e i loro corpi che si incontravano con un suono sordo e sottile. Silver aderiva completamente alla sua schiena, i suoi gemiti leggeri erano spinti contro al suo orecchio bollente mentre con una mano gli stringeva i testicoli e con l’altra lo teneva fermo per un fianco. Senza che se ne accorgesse proprio quella mano che lo teneva fermo lo afferrò e cominciò a masturbarlo, ribaltando totalmente il modo in cui percepiva il piacere. Sentiva Silver godere sopra di lui, usarlo come un giocattolo, sentiva la pressione e quella sensazione totalmente nuova, era terribilmente eccitato e nelle sue mani, adesso che quella mano callosa aveva iniziato a stringerlo in quel modo che amava Gold si ritrovò a gemere senza rendersene conto, dalla sua gola uscì questo suono totalmente incontrollato e involontario, e i muscoli della sua schiena si rilassarono e Silver dovette fare del suo meglio per reggersi su. Nel petto il cuore di Gold si dibatteva istericamente, un calore sconosciuto lo stava rapendo e il suo cervello ci mise un po’ a processare ciò che il corpo ed il suo inconscio gli stavano dicendo: gli piaceva, gli piaceva da impazzire; Silver se lo stava scopando con la stessa facilità con cui ci si scopa una ragazza e a lui stava piacendo; Silver aveva preso il comando e lo teneva bloccato in quella posizione e lo stava annichilendo ed i suoi fianchi facevano un suono lezzo ed osceno e schifosamente eccitante ogni volta che sbattevano contro il suo didietro, quasi trovava conforto nel non doversi preoccupare di niente se non stare fermo e lasciarsi fottere, finalmente non aveva la coscienza sporca perché Silver finalmente stava sopra così come voleva e lui non gli aveva negato il sesso che voleva, e Silver gli gemeva all’orecchio, così vicino e caldo, e la sua voce erotica e bassa lo faceva impazzire e-  
Gold si forzò indietro, sgroppò Silver e finì per sederglisi in grembo mentre si veniva sugli addominali. Non voleva venire sulle lenzuola che avrebbe dovuto lavare qualcun altro.  
“Ahhhhhh, cazzo” faceva Silver dietro di lui, ovattato dal suo peso, mentre veniva e si dibatteva cercando un po’ di frizione in più. Gold si spostò e afferrò la confezione di kleenex che avevano lasciato cadere accanto al lettino, Silver si era già liberato del preservativo e con tutta la tranquillità del mondo lo aveva appallottolato in dei fazzolettini e lo aveva lasciato cadere sul pavimento. La sua voce vibrò nel petto nell’abituale colpo di tosse post-coito. Se ne stava sdraiato sulla branda con le mani sullo stomaco e il rossore che si dissolveva dal suo petto ed il collo sottile. Senza dire niente Gold si infilò la prima cosa capitatagli in mano e scese le scale per l’ambiente schiusa; il Poochyena aveva scelto proprio quel momento per sbirciare il mondo dalla crepa che aveva allargato nel suo guscio. Il sollievo e l’emozione gli ribollivano nel petto mentre lo aiutava a liberarsi dei resti del suo involucro, avvolse il cucciolo umidiccio nella copertina e lo strinse leggermente.  
“Ciao, piccolino...” Il cucciolo aprì la rosea bocca sdentata e vagì in risposta.  
Due braccia serpentine lo avvolsero alla vita nuda, accarezzando delicatamente i suoi addominali e la striscia di peluria che dal suo ombelico si tuffava sotto i pantaloni di tuta rubati a Silver. Lui, delicatamente, amabilmente, gli baciava il collo; privo di malizia.  
“Lo terrai?”  
“No, una pensione non è adatta ad un Pokémon di tipo buio. Gli troverò un buon partner”, voltò il collo in quella posizione scomoda per baciarlo e il cucciolo guaì toccandogli il petto con una zampetta come un batuffolo di cotone, Gold si sbrigò a nutrirlo con una soluzione adatta a lui in un biberon, dopo averne accuratamente calcolato le dosi a seconda del peso. Lo lavò in acqua calda, lo sistemò in una gabbietta riscaldata; dall’altra parte, nella sua gabbietta apposita un Mime Jr. gli faceva compagnia. Anche l’altro uovo era in salute, il calore della vita al suo interno iniziava a trasparire attraverso il guscio, insolidito, più colorato. Senza accorgersene scaricò tutta la tensione di quell’ultima settimana, così velocemente lasciò il suo corpo che i suoi muscoli rimasero molli e per la prima volta in molto tempo ebbe voglia di coricarsi e semplicemente, dormire.  
I capelli di Silver sul cuscino erano puliti e morbidi, le sue labbra pallide perfettamente piene, morbide, pronunciate; era la prima volta in molto tempo in cui non erano screpolate al punto di sanguinare.  
Si liberò dei pantaloni, si arrampicò sul letto incurante della sua nudità, per istinto le braccia di Silver si ritrovarono attorno al suo torso; la foresta di ciglia rosse schiusasi per mostrare le lune dei suoi occhi. Le sue dita lunghe tracciavano sentieri tra le vallate dei suoi muscoli dorsali, fuori dalla finestra il temporale estivo ammutoliva il canto dei Pokémon insetto con il gentile fruscio dell’acqua, la temperatura che si abbassava dolcemente e stemperava il legno solido e caldo in cui era costruita la pensione. Sotto le lenzuola consumate la pelle fresca di Silver era confortante, in una sua mano le ciocche di capelli corvini si anellavano alle sue dita. Non poté far altro che accoccolarglisi ancora più impossibilmente vicino, scavando un posticino per la sua testa nell’incavo del mento del rosso.  
“Mi schiacci”, gli ricordò Silver.  
“Ti amo” gli rispose lui.  
“Oggi sei di buon umore”, commentò allora il rosso, nel suo tono scherzoso la nota estasiata non gl’era sfuggita.  
“Mi sento molto meglio rispetto a prima”, commentò semplicemente Gold.  
“Le magie del sesso anale, huh” Il pugno lasciò un leggero livido sulla spalla di Silver.


End file.
